


I Move By Your Hand

by bokchois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kenma doesn't play volleyball, M/M, Mistakes, Slow Build, also Kenma and Kuroo aren't childhood friends as much as I dig that :(, maybe?? - Freeform, oh also first fanfic, pleased to meet you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokchois/pseuds/bokchois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what I'm here for."<br/>"I do," Kenma looks weary as he powers off the PSP. "But specifics would be nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Move By Your Hand

Piercing golden gaze scans Kuroo, up and down, up once more to rest on his face.

Kuroo grins back, all confident cockiness, and Kozume Kenma averts his eyes.

"What do you want?"

They're the only two people in the classroom after school, the usually chatty setting eerily empty and silent. The windows behind Kenma let through the autumn light, shining through the half folded blinds, casting stripes on the work worn student desks.

Kenma, his legs playing off the edge of his desk, turns his eyes back to the game, seemingly uninterested.  
Kuroo's eyes linger on Kenma's lithe fingers tapping away on the PSP before glancing up once more to where Kozume's face would have been, if he was looking at Kuroo and not his device.

"You know what I'm here for."

Kenma looks up, and Kuroo is unsure why he finds himself smiling. There's just something about this small puddinghead boy and his intelligent gaze that entertains him. No, there should be a better way to describe the sparkling glee that's practically bubbling up from the bottom of his guts.

"I do." Kenma looks weary as he powers off the PSP. "But specifics would be nice."

Tucking back his hair behind an ear, Kenma folds his legs to sit cross-legged on the desk, grace in the most mundane movement, and gives Kuroo almost all his attention.

"Who do you want information on, and how much?"

[][][]

After hearing the details, Kenma can't help but blurt "A boy?"

Kuroo shrugs casually, turning away from Kenma. Probably to hide that wicked grin that started its slow spread across his face. But Kenma catches it, wonders about it. Because despite being the information broker here, Kenma knows there is more context behind that hidden smile full of scheming and plot.

Though the gender of his subject— as well as the incidental coming out of Kuroo Tetsurou, one of the most popular boys in school— catches Kenma off guard, he firmly carries on.

"So you want information on this boy… Tsukishima Kei from Miyagi's Karasuno High School." Kenma clarifies, pronouncing each word slowly as he weighs his probability and options in his mind. What are the odds that he'd be able to get information, along with a simple list of likes and dislikes, as requested by Kuroo, from a student outside of Tokyo? Kuroo had provided that he met Tsukishima at a practice match, and gotten slightly closer at a volleyball training camp. Only slightly though, Kuroo stressed. Tsukishima was the type that drew a line when it came to relationships, it seemed.

And maybe, just maybe, they had started off on the wrong foot, Kuroo admits.

Kenma doesn't doubt it; Kuroo Tetsurou is a pretty popular target in the school, and Kenma knows most of what there is to know about the dark haired third year before him. Kenma knows about Kuroo's provocative tendencies, his uncanny kind of welcoming friendliness that tends to overstep boundaries. All these things about Kuroo that Kenma knows will rub Tsukishima Kei the wrong way.

And on top of that, a student from another school, from another region—

Kenma slips off the desk to seat himself on the chair to think. He doesn't want to take any requests he won't be able to satisfy, especially when there's payment involved. That would just become troublesome for him. And there is the matter of Kenma's reputation, not to mention what would become of this little business he had going on if word spread that Kozume Kenma had failed to meet a client's request. Kenma liked the extra earnings he earned through his little gimmick, thank you very much.

Not that there isn't any hope, of course. Not for Kenma.

Kenma is familiar with Karasuno; he had befriended a Karasuno student named Hinata Shouyo a little while ago when he visited Miyagi to see a relative. At the time, Kenma thought the interaction unnecessary, soon to fade with the distance between Tokyo and Miyagi. But the concept of temporary friendship seemed foreign to the bright, sunny boy, and Kenma found himself exchanging occasional news and texts with Hinata.

Kenma taps lightly at his desk, brows furrowed. Kuroo tries to peer into Kenma's golden eyes, past his heavy lashes without disturbing him, as Kuroo swears he could hear the gears whirring and clicking as Kenma makes the calculations.

Hinata will become vital in this mission, and though Kenma basically piggybacks on his ties with Hinata and Karasuno for this request, he knows that Hinata will do it happily. If Tsukishima is as reserved as Kuroo described him to be, then Hinata will have to make extra efforts to learn about Tsukishima.

The tapping stops.

It will be fine, Kenma assures himself. Tsukishima definitely has at least one close friend in the volleyball team; there's no reason for someone as distant as Tsukishima to stay in a club if he's a loner. Of course, there's always the possibility that Tsukishima absolutely adores volleyball and will forego human relations just to do what he loves. But Kenma doubts that option, because according to Kuroo, Tsukishima didn't start putting forth effort into volleyball until recently; surely there was something else tying the aloof boy to the club even when he wasn't into volleyball.

If Kenma is lucky, Hinata is one of Tsukishima's ties. Pausing briefly, Kenma massages his forehead; of course Hinata's not one of Tsukishima's ties; how can he think that when Kenma knows Hinata, familiar with that boundless, radiating energy that rivals the sun. There's no way that Hinata and his obtrusive energy won't get on Tsukishima's nerves.  
So it comes down to whether Hinata can befriend either Tsukishima or Tsukishima's acquaintance. And Kenma finds himself believing in Hinata; if Hinata can bring Kenma to pause a game and answer Hinata's call, he can befriend anyone.

Kenma turns to look at Kuroo, only to find that Kuroo's eyes are already locked onto Kenma's face. For a moment, Kenma feels his eyes slide away from Kuroo, unsure where to look, but his eyes are back on Kuroo's own golden eyes shortly. Two pairs of intelligent, calculating golden eyes meet and lock in an unannounced staring contest.

"I accept your request," Kenma declares, gaze still strong, and Kuroo smiles. He seats himself in the desk in front of Kenma, turns around in his seat to face the blonde, and Kenma wonders at the lazy smile if this guy ever gets tired of smiling.

"Great! How much do I owe you?"

Kenma feels Kuroo leaning in slowly, subtly closer and closer, his grin as shitty as ever. He tries hard not to be bothered; all he has to do is scoot away from Kuroo. Fishing out a pencil from his pocket, Kenma starts scratching numbers onto the desk, not bothering to get paper.

"Well, phone number and birthday are included in the basic information, but I don't give out home address since that's downright creepy." Kuroo chuckles at that. Kenma continues, "And you want a simple list of his likes and dislikes, which are also pretty simple. But since he lives outside of Tokyo, that'll cost you extra. The total comes down to this."

Kuroo looks over the numbers and lets out a low whistle.

"Tough business, huh?"

"You're welcome to reject my numbers, if you feel like you can't pay for it," Kenma shoots back, voice slightly rough as if challenging Kuroo to argue. Of course, the blonde keeps silent about how pissed he'll be if Kuroo decides to cancel the request; Kenma spent a generous amount of time mulling over his success rate, as well as a rough plan of how the plan might work. Being let down now means that Kenma wasted all that energy thinking for nothing, and he'll probably look silly, having thought things through so carefully only to get rejected in the end.

But Kuroo pulls out a wallet from his pocket and places the payment in front of Kenma.

The deal is made.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea what I've created, and I'm not good at guesstimating chapter count, as I have never done it before. But dang the fanfic drafts in my Word were begging for release. Please don't mind me, I'm just a bokchoi who writes what she wants to read ouob  
> Also GODDAMMIT why did I spend twenty minutes on summaries if I was just going to insert lines from the fic.


End file.
